Fire and Water
by Venthesrthof
Summary: Two different people, two different elements, two opposite views of the world... and one fate. Their meeting changed all their future, having tied to each other stronger than any chains.


Description: Two different people, two different elements, two opposite views of the world... and one fate. Their meeting changed all their future, having tied to each other stronger than any chains.

Initiation: To Azula. And yet-translation from Deviantart:

"Love is the feeling that defines us as people. A feeling with many rules and restrictions imposed by others, and we often ask ourselves: "Do I really love someone?" People are just afraid of what is not accepted, for fear of being convicted. But there will always be those who break these rules, and firmly believe that stronger than our willpower... DESTINY. We choose who we are, but first fate brings us together."

Publish to other resources: It is allowed to copy the text with the indication of the author / translator and reference to the original publication

Author's note: Anyone who for some reason don't like Azula, and (or) Azutara, but like Zuko and (or) Zutara, please be honest with yourself and not even start to read my fanfic. Do not mock yourself and me, just read what you like. Thanks. Everyone else who wants to - read, comment, but please, no unnecessary questions and not constructive criticism - I'm writing a fanfic for the first time.

My childhood

I Am Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne. Yes, do not be surprised: the law of our country stipulates: "The Heir to the Fire Lord is the eldest of his children, regardless of gender". Quite a strange statement, in my opinion. Given the fact that the heir has no right to refuse this high honor under any conditions. Even if that heir is me.

All my life I've been told what a great honor it is and a great responsibility at the same time. Before your people, before your country, before yourself - to be the ruler of the Fire Nation-the greatest, strongest, most worthy and noble people in the world. People who have been waging war with the rest of the world for a hundred years. I admit, I never understood why this war started and what's the point to continue it for so many years. Did The Fire Lord Sozin see the greatness of our people in winning and subjugating other Nations without asking their opinion on this matter? Yes, if we compare the People of Fire with others, we really surpass them, and above all in military power: our soldiers have no equal in bravery and heroism, our ships have no equal at sea in speed and firepower, our generals and admirals have no equal in strategy and tactics, but... does all This give us the right to dictate to other peoples how to live? Their only choice is either to become part of our Empire or to be destroyed.

You will ask, where did the heiress of the Owner of the Fire, the most hated and cursed man in the world, have such blasphemous, treacherous thoughts? It's all thanks to my father's uncle, my father's older brother, Prince iroh. Former heir to the throne, my uncle besieged for 600 days the largest city of the earth Kingdom, and perhaps the whole world — Ba Sing Se. The siege ended in failure: the Outer Wall of the city fell, but the Inner Wall could not be taken: my uncle was forced to retreat, because he lost more than two thirds of the army, and besides, which largely influenced his decision — lost his only and beloved son — my cousin Lu Ten.

I remember the man that uncle was during the great siege — a strong, brave, indestructible General, the Dragon of the West — and a completely different man than he was after his defeat. His son's death shook him so much that his pitch-black hair turned white without a single gray hair. I remembered a strong man, both body and spirit, despite the years, a man when he went to war. He returned as a decrepit old man, broken and bent. Then he said to me, to me, because I was the first and only one who met him at sunset at the palace gate: "Remember for life, Azula: never take on what you can not bear."

I was very surprised and asked what he meant. The uncle replied, " After I lost my son, my dear Lu Ten, a terrible truth was revealed to me. I did not understand before, or maybe I just did not want to understand that the good for our people is not good for the rest of the world."

I asked, " Uncle, what are you talking about? Such words are unworthy of the Royal blood, unworthy of you, the Dragon of the West..."

Uncle just waved his hand: "Leave that nonsense, niece. Do you, a clever and sensible girl, believe in everything our fire Sages say?"

I was stunned and shocked: "uncle, you sound like a traitor! Such thoughts do not correspond to what a real citizen of the Fire Nation should think!"

"A real citizen of the Fire Nation..." - uncle repeated in a colorless, unspoken voice. He sighed heavily and continued: "Until recently, I believed in the historical mission of the Fire Nation - to conquer all the lands that lie around us. And I saw myself as part of this mission when I besieged Ba Sing Se. But your cousin's death broke me, and I'm hardly ever gonna recover. I'm not the old General iroh, my father Azulon's heir, the Dragon of the West. I'm just an old man, a loser who didn't do his duty..."

\- But you saved the lives of our soldiers! I objected.

\- And so what? - uncle bitterly replied. If I had taken Ba Sing Se, despite all the losses, I would have been able to look into the eyes of the mothers who lost their sons and say, "Your son has fallen, but his death was not in vain." Now...

There was nothing to argue against. "But why did you change your outlook on life, uncle?"- this question did not give me rest. "How will you continue to live?"Uncle did not answer my question, but looked at me with warmth and tenderness: "Thank you, Azula. You're the only one who's always seen me as just a man."I smiled and took him by the hand: "Come on, there are waiting for us". And we went to the entrance to the Palace.

It was true: my uncle and I always had a good relationship. I remember how I loved to hear his stories about the military campaigns, about the operations that he led, and which invariably crowned with brilliant victories. But I also remember very well that my younger brother Zuko never loved his uncle and said that our father, the Prince of Fire Ozai, would be a much more worthy heir to the throne than his Tea Foolery. When he said that about my uncle, I could barely contain my anger. I wanted to slap my brother and ask, "What right do you have to say that about your uncle? You don't even know him...!"But mother always told me:" Azula, please, whether condescending to your brother. You're the oldest and should understand that he does not understand everything as good as you. You are a kind, wise, noble and generous girl, I raised you so much. Your brother, unfortunately, not the same, but that doesn't mean you don't have to love him".

Oh, mom, how wrong were you...

I always loved my brother, but did he ever love me?.. I don't remember a single moment when he would have come to me without calling me fool, stupid or weak. At first, I did not pay attention to these jokes, thinking that it's just a child's jokes, but time passed, and Zuko's attitude to me has not changed, and his sharpness in my address became more and more angry and hurt. And all because of the fact that I, unlike him, the eight years has not achieved any noticeable success in Fire magic. Zuko, who was born the year after me, could not by law be heir, but his ability is so superior to mine that already by the age of five, his father started to visit him only training, and I just waved.

One day I heard them talking with Zuko: "Dad, why can't I be the Fire Lord?"brother asked. Father laughed and patted Zuko on the shoulder: "Son, you know, it's the law: you're the youngest, the ruler after me will be your sister." "Azula?"brother snorted quietly. "Here we go! She's a weakling and mommy daughter!"Shh, shh, son, you don't want anyone to hear us, do you? I'd make you my heir, you know how much I love you and I'm proud of you. You are the true heir to the throne. But what can you do: the law is the law..."

I just couldn't believe my ears: my father was talking as if I was just an empty space... However, from that moment I realized that he had never really loved me. He was always cold with me, never in my childhood did not read me bedtime stories. Mother did this and much else for him, told me, that father too is engaged in a state Affairs, after all all all was a on it, because iroh was on war. I believed and was deceived myself, but now I was exposed the bitter truth: dad and brother don't love me, Zuko was jealous of me due to the fact that mom spent all his time with me, and his upbringing involved father. For the sake of playing with his brother, his father postponed all important things. Over time, jealousy was supplemented by mockery and contempt, which grew with each passing day. I continued to love the brother in spite of everything, because I was raised by my mother, but Zuko only laughed and called me a Lilly-livered and flabby.

My brother had two friends – Mai and Ty Lee, girls from noble families, most close to the Royal court. Mai was the eldest of seven daughters, cheerful, flighty, witty and spontaneous, always wearing pink, which reflected her nature. She easily got along with my rather gloomy and tough brother, knew how to cheer him up, they always played together, and they did not take me to their games, because I'm "boring, and only spoil all the fun." Mai in all agreed with Zuko, hung on his every word and just admired him when he showed his fire tricks.

Ty Leei, by contrast, was the only one in the family. The girl is quite sullen, taciturn and emotionless, she, oddly enough, treated me well, even surprisingly well, given that they were friends with Zuko, too, but she, although she was faithful to him as may, always took the time to talk to me about any trifles or serious things, such as what reception of fire magic I studied today. I had nothing to brag about, but Ty Lee still always listened to me very carefully and with great participation. She even sympathized with me when I complained that the brother offends me, though deservedly, as it seems to him. Ty Lee said that his talent and incredible ability in magic do not give him the right to treat me, the heir to the throne and just to his sister. I sighed heavily, but I thanked my friend for participating.

I once even noticed that Ty Lee somehow looks at me in a special way, as if he sees in me not only a friend, but something else that I have not yet come up with a name... Zuko then noticed it and decided to play a trick on both of us. The joke was, as he used to do, evil: he put an apple on the head of Ty Lee, set it on fire and asked me to knock it down. I quickly ran to the poor friend, but not calculated the force and we both flew straight into the fountain. Zuko and Mai laughed, pointing fingers at us, and may even declared: "Oh, and they together look well!"I couldn't stand it and barked at them,' You're acting like stupid kids! And Zuko, this joke was not funny! Ty Lee could have been hurt!"Zuko only showed me the tongue: "Oh, look, my sister-nerd is angry! Go tell your mother more!"I almost cried, but restrained myself, and quickly ran out of the garden. I ran into my mother on the way. She was surprised that I was all wet, and asked what happened. I just smiled sadly and said it was all tricks of Zuko. My mother patted me on the head and sighed: "What should I do with it? No offense, darling, he's not evil." I nodded and ran to myself.

In the evening my mother read us a letter from my uncle. He wrote that his army had almost destroyed the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se, and a little bit more, and the great city would fall at his feet. I remember his words: "I soon hope to see if the city is really as beautiful inside, unless of course we burn it down!"Here we are with Zuko laughed, then mom gave us gifts from uncles: I got a dagger with the inscription: "Never give up", and Zuko - the soldier in uniform of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko with envy looked at the dagger, and the burned the soldier with the words: "May it be so with every enemy!"

The next day, news of Lu Ten's death and defeat came. The mother couldn't hold back the tears, I've had my eyes on the wet spot, but Zuko only said, "Good riddance! And uncle is just a coward and a wimp. A true commander would have ended the siege despite any losses and took the city." I was so angry at him that I wanted to scream, but I restrained myself and instead said: "Zuko, uncle lost his son..."My mother strictly said:" Zuko, you can not say so." His brother said with a smile on his face, without any shame, " Iroh will now relinquish the throne, and father will be the heir!"All right, young man, that's too much!"mother got angry. Go to your room!""Not very much I wanted to stay with you!"- roughly blurted out Zuko and escaped.

Soon grandpa called all of us. Azulon wanted to see what his grandchildren had learned. Zuko answered all the questions about military history and strategy, although I also knew the answers, he just did not give me a chance to open my mouth. Then he perfectly performed all the movements he had learned in recent times. He hissed in my ear: "You can't do that!"I, very nervous, tried to show the most difficult reception, but slipped on the spot and almost burned. Grandfather looked at me with disappointment and said: "Granddaughter, you should study harder". And mom whispered: "It's okay, Azula, I'm proud of you. You're trying no matter what." Then the grandfather let go of all but the father wanted to discuss some important question. Zuko really wanted to listen to their conversation, and he pulled me behind him. We hid behind the curtain. Father, as I understand it, have asked grandfather to give him the right to take the place of Iroh, because he lost the will to live after losing her son and was going to move away from the leadership of the army. The grandfather became angry and said that the father behaves unworthy, because the mourning for Lu Ten is not over yet, and he has no right to demand that he, Azulon, deprived his eldest son of his legal right of succession. "Iroh has suffered so much, and you Ozai, - my grandfather's voice rang from the terrible rage - your punishment has not yet begun!"

And then the flames broke out, so bright and hot that I got scared and ran away. Zuko remained. After listening to the conversation, he ran into my room. With an evil grin, his brother said, "You know what, Azula, the father wants to kill you."I responded,' Haha, Zuko. No one is amused."I'm not kidding, silly," my brother came up to me and looked right into my frightened eyes. "I myself heard what grandfather said: the father should feel the pain of losing his first-born child, sacrificing his first-born, that is... you." "You lie! My father would never do that to me!"Yes, he may not do it, but I think he will send you to some good family from The Earth Kingdom, and you will stay there. You will be denied all privileges, and I will be heir! That's what the father will do!"Then came the mother:' What the father will do with Azula? What is happening?" - she looked at Zuko anxiously and his smile instantly vanished. But he immediately said: "No, I do not know anything!"'We must talk,' mother took brother by the hand and led him out of my room, saying goodbye: 'Fear nothing, daughter, I will not let anyone hurt you.' I barely fell asleep and woke up at night when my mother woke me up to say: "Azula, no matter how your life turned out, never forget who you are. Everything I've done, I've done to save you." Saying these words, the mother left the room, and I did not have time to ask her.

The next morning I was surprised at how quiet the whole palace is. Walking along the corridor, I saw Zuko behind the column: he hid at my approach, but immediately went out, holding a dagger - a gift from uncle Iroh. "He should belong to me, I'm a man, not you!"'Give it back before you cut yourself,' I asked calmly, and Zuko, curled up, threw the weapon at me. "What did mom talk to you about yesterday? And why is it so quiet today?"Oh, you don't know anything?"- Zuko grinned at me. "Mom disappeared, no one knows where. And the grandfather died last night." I almost lost consciousness, but in time grasped the column, and a trembling voice murmured: "That's not funny, Zuko! You're just out of your mind when you say such terrible things!"You don't believe me, ask dad!" - the boy ran away. I went out into the garden, where been my father turned back to me. "Where's mom?"I asked with despair and hope. But my father didn't answer me.

In the evening there was a funeral ceremony of the grandfather. The Fire sage said: "Azulon was our ruler for 75 years. He was a true strategist and personally led the troops to new victories. Under his leadership, the Fire Nation conquered vast territories in The Earth Kingdom, except Ba Sing Se..."- there is the Fire sage made an eloquent pause, and I realized that all present must have felt that the reason for this was uncle Iroh that was not there. And here was what I feared-The Fire sage declared: "According to the last will of Azulon, the heir to the throne and the new Fire Lord becomes his younger son" - with these words he laid the crown on the head of the father. The flames flared, and the body of Azulon disappeared into the blazing funeral pyre. "Glory to the new master of Fire Lord Ozai!"

Oh no! It did happen after all! I was horrified and stared at the square: people enthusiastically looked at their new leader and shouted. Zuko in the parade ceremonial uniform exchanged a grin with the father and with a contemptuous expression on his face looked me in the eyes as if to say: "All right, now it's my time!"And, what was most terrible, I knew he was right.

The next three years were the hell... But please, let me gather my thoughts a little.

Shame and exile

tab 3 years have passed since Azulon's death...

If earlier it seemed to me that my life is hard and bleak, then after the death of Azulon and the mysterious disappearance of my mother that followed it everything became worse. Father concentrated all his attention on Zuko, or rather on his training, and generally encouraged his desire to become the best conqueror of the Fire magic. Ability of brother grew up day by day, although I must admit, not all were given to him with ease, and every technique he honed many times, until, has not yet mastered this art to perfection.

For me, my progress was more than modest, and my father, who very rarely came to see my classes, always expressed his disappointment and disapproval. Once he made me realize that with such weak abilities, I could not count on him to appoint me as his heir. Well, to be honest, I did not want such a fate for myself. If I had my will, I would never have taken on such a huge responsibility. And after the father in violation of the law became Fire Lord in the bypass uncle, I have no doubt that when the time comes, he appointed the heir of Zuko. About what fate awaits me in this case, I did not dare to even think.

I often came back with my thoughts to the night my grandfather died. I never could think of any explanation for why and where my mother disappeared. Since that day, her name has not been mentioned by any of the courtiers and nobles, her title - "Princess Ursa, wife of the Prince of Fire Ozai" - was removed from all official documents and from the family tree, as if she had never lived in the world. I never forgot the words my mom said to me that fateful night, and it helped me move on, even though it was getting harder and harder. Zuko has not hide his contempt for me, because now it's perceived as the future heir to the Fire Lord, but I just like the loser who only by the will of fate, was born before his gifted brother. No one doubted that for his son's sake Ozai would easily break the law again, as had already happened to his uncle.

As for my uncle, our friendly relations with him have only strengthened. My uncle lost his son, I lost a mother, and we've always supported each other, spent a lot of time together, which now my uncle had in excess. He even went on a long journey somewhere deep into the country, from which he returned rested and, as it seemed to me, even a little younger and with some hope in his eyes. To my question about where he had been and what he saw, my uncle only smiled mysteriously and promised that he would tell me one day, now the time has not yet come.

Despite his attitude towards me, my father allowed me to attend a meeting of the Supreme Military Council. I recently turned 11 years old, and I as the successor had the right to it. Not that I much wanted, but to surrender, losing the championship to Zuko, I could not, at least out of a sense of duty to my people. Malice and cruelty in my brother only grew, and I was anxiously thinking about what will happen to our country and people when he becomes a ruler...

Uncle didn't want me to be on the Council, but I said I wanted to know what plans our military strategists are working on, and uncle reluctantly conceded. In parting, he said: "But look, Azula, do not interrupt any of them and do not contradict: neither your father nor the generals do not approve of such behavior and do not tolerate objections." I objected: "But the uncle, I am the successor, and I have the right if I don't agree with something, to express the opinion."Worried uncle said: "Niece, you don't. Your position is already extremely unstable, father does not see you as his heir, and is looking for only an excuse to deprive you of all rights! I can't protect you if that happens..."But you would be by my side, wouldn't you, uncle?"I smiled. "Of course, my dear, I'm always there for you,"my uncle patted me on the shoulder," but you'd better keep your mouth shut, and if you want to say something, ask your father for permission." I calmed my uncle down, saying that everything would be fine, and entered the hall, where all the members of the Supreme Military Council had already gathered. Were only waiting for father. I looked with curiosity at the main strategists and tactics, famous generals and admirals, most of whom have long proved their loyalty and personal loyalty to the Fire Lord, some military successes, and others - brilliantly drawn up plans for campaigns to conquer new territories.

Finally came the father and took his place at the head of the table, I sat on his right hand side. My father did not honor me with a word or a look. I, following advice of the uncle, only attentively listened to everything that was told by present, and slowly began to get tired, more and more tending to a dream. And suddenly I heard something so terrible and monstrous that I pricked my ears. General Bujing, one of the closest to the father, said: "We must attack the enemy from this position," the General moved one of the red flags on the map. "This platoon of young recruits will appear as if directly from under the ground, and will delay on itself part of the advanced group of the Earth", - the General moved a red flag to green. "True, of course, it will cost them their lives, but the rest of our forces will be able to seize the initiative, hold the enemy forces and destroy them." "Excellent, General! So what we'll do!"said father. And then I could not stand and exclaimed: "General, you can not send our soldiers to the death! General Iroh would never do that, even if it helped to win the battle!"In the hall reigned a terrible silence, the only sounds were the crackling flames of the eternally burning fire instead of lighting.

And then came the voice of my father - I have never heard such a cold and cruel voice: "You dare to interrupt the General, you unworthy, incapable, useless girl!"Everyone looked at me with indignation and condemnation. "There is only one punishment for such insolence - Agni Kai!"- replied the father, with undisguised contempt looked at me. "General, your right, my daughter received inappropriate and undignified, and will incur the deserved punishment". General Bujing nodded gloomily. "Now, Azula, get out, and wait for the Council to be over, immediately after that, Agni Kai will take place." I left the room. Uncle said with a shocked look: "Oh no, niece, why did you do that, I warned you! Now you must defend your honor and take the fight." "I will accept him, uncle, I am not afraid of General Bujing, for he does not possess magic, and I, though bad, do, so I have a chance to stand." Uncle did not answer, only sighed heavily and muttered something under his breath, like "My poor girl."

I realized the meaning of my uncle's words too late, when in the arena in front of the Palace, in front of all the gathered people, I saw with horror that it was not General Bujing who came out against me, but my own father! "It's time for you to find out what the punishment is for disrespect. You insulted the General, you insulted me!"Father, I didn't know! I am your most loyal servant!"the desperate fear I prostrated before the father on my knees, but the father only with contempt and fury said: "Immediately get up, Princess Azula of the Fire! Take your punishment as you should, and fight me!"No, I can't, father! Please forgive me, I never mind anything to you!"The audience just burst into a ruthless laugh, and the father in anger said: "Suffering and pain will be your teachers, daughter! You will always remember this lesson!"And then I almost fainted from the burning flash of pain - I felt rather than realized that the fingers on my right hand (along with my long nails) covered a hot flame. Is father did this to me, his daughter? The burning went on for a while and finally stopped. "And now," declared the father, " I declare publicly that I am banishing Princess Azula from the Fire Nation and depriving her of all the privileges that are bestowed upon her as heir. My decision can be reconsidered only on one condition: if Princess Azula finds and delivers the Avatar to me." The grave silence fell: the Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago, and no one has ever seen it. Great-grandfather Sozin, then Azulon sought him all his life, and not found. I barely held back tears of pain and resentment. In the crowd I caught two sight: his uncle's, filled with pity for me and anger at my father, and the look Zuko, glowing wild and malicious joy...

I don't remember getting to my quarters. When I woke up in the middle of the night, I realized that my father had burned all the fingers on my right hand to exactly half, and now I can neither conjure nor do anything with their remains. It shocked me so much that I didn't cry, but just froze in horror and lay there until dawn. At dawn came Zuko. "Well, sister," said the brother, with a mocking grin, " this time you have surpassed yourself. Now you have no hope of ever coming home, because the Avatar has not been seen for more than a hundred years." I sadly joined in: "Well, maybe I'll find it to old age..."And then I felt the unexpected idea, and I almost went to the brother's feet: "Zuko, only you can help me! You are an heir now, and father will do whatever you want. Please, could you ask him..."So, so, what should I ask my father for? I listen to you carefully, sister, " Zuko painstakingly portrayed sympathy. "Ask father to give me a ship, any, even the most simple, and crew under the command experienced captain." Brother long was silent, looking at me appraisingly, and finally said, "Okay, I'll do as you please, sister. After all, even you deserve a chance to make amends to your father, even though I can't promise anything, but I'm going to go to my father for you." In parting brother added: "Perhaps I will advise my father to uncle Iroh also went with you in search of the Avatar. He'll do something constructive, but he'll be useless at court. Oh, and sister: frequently change the dressings, and not the remains of your fingers to become inflamed and rot, and then you'll have to cut my arm off."I did not understand, did Zuko seriously said last words or it was another mockery.

My brother kept his word, and soon my father gave me a ship from the reserve fleet under the command of captain Ji. My uncle did not even wait for the invitation and said that he would never leave me and go into exile with me. "Wherever we are abandoned by fate, I will always be with you, and I will help you in everything, my girl. Your mother, before she left, took her word from me that I would not leave you, and I will not break it." "Uncle, why did mother leave? And most importantly, where is she now, is she alive?"Uncle shook his head:' Your mother saved you from death, Azula. For this she had to kill my father, for that she was exiled." My eyes were dark, I was speechless, and all I could do was look at the shore receding away. There was no one on the pier but one figure, and in it I recognized my friend Ty Lee: tears were spreading across her face, and she waved her hand to me after... I waved to her and turned away, holding back tears that came to my eyes and looking into the distance, into the vast space of the sea. The homeland was left behind, and ahead - uncertainty and new life...

Revelation

Three long years have passed since my exile. Our journey through the world in search of the Avatar, hopeless from the beginning, was nearing completion. We've been to every corner of the world where the avatar could ever have been, met a lot of people who had once heard of Him, but it was all in vain. Only now it all became clear: my uncle and I will never be able to return home, otherwise we'd be caught and thrown in jail as traitors who dared to return against the will of the Fire Lord. My father sent me on an unthinkable mission to get rid of me forever.

Uncle during this time pretty recovered, both physically and spiritually: he ate a lot and with appetite, drank fragrant green tea (the secret of which, according to him, became known to him during one of his travels) and did not lose the presence of spirit, unlike me. I periodically took it out on the team, not being satisfied with the performance of its members of their duties. After these outbreaks, I myself became uncomfortable, because my claims were, for the most part, not too justified. The sailors, although they were not a model of diligence and discipline, were all as the selection, real sailors, and problems with them did not arise, and my uncle said that the fault of all my constant tense nervous state.

The most memorable event of our trip took place at the very beginning. I was very sick then, I was very worried, both because of the fact of exile, and because I will never be able to use the remains of fingers burned by the father on the right hand again. Iroh said that he would never forgive his brother for this inhuman and cruel act - because of him I turned into a disabled person. The first thing my uncle did was not clear to me - he said that we should go to the Western air Temple. He was on the very edge of our country, at an unimaginable height above sea level. When our ship anchored at the farthest point of our land, a majestic picture opened before us: at an altitude of thousands of feet on the rock was a huge complex of buildings that seemed to hang over the abyss itself, where a thick impenetrable fog swirled. Once upon a time this place was home to Air Nomads until Sozin destroyed all who lived here: men, women and children. What could we possibly need in this place?

Uncle solemnly said: - Here, Azula, you will learn a lot, because the Western Air Temple is the largest collection of ancient documents devoted to the history, traditions and customs of Air Nomads. After the death of Avatar Roku next Avatar was born in their people, and if we ever do find him, you should know all about them.

"Knowledge is good, but how will I fight him, uncle?" - I longingly moved the remnants of the fingers on my right hand.

\- This is another important thing that you need to master, and I will help you with that. You need to learn how to do everything with your left hand.

\- I was always equally good command of both hands.

\- That's very good, niece, so it'll be easier for you to readjust. To tell the truth, I myself have always been more accustomed to owning the left hand than the right - both in life and in war.

Days flowed. Every morning, the sun barely rose, my uncle woke me up and started training. My uncle turned out to be the best teacher I had in all my years: in a few lessons with him I learned much more than in the whole time before my exile. "Proper breathing is the basis of fire magic, if you learn to control It, any subsequent reception will not be of considerable complexity. The most important thing in the breath - the regularity and concentration, self-immersion. The deeper the breath, the more accurate and verified will be your reception," - taught uncle.

Then we had lunch, and then proceeded to the study of Chronicles, which have kept the sages of the Fire in the library of the Western Air Temple. Many things were incomprehensible, many - strange and inexplicable, but the main thing I learned: Air Nomads were peaceful and prosperous people, they did not interfere in the Affairs of the world, their life was concentrated within their Temples in different parts of the world, and no representative of their people never left the place of birth. None before the Avatar.

One evening, after another portion of tea, my uncle went to bed early. I did not want to sleep, and I decided to walk a little. It was necessary to be careful not to fall into one of the holes in the floor, which was dotted with the Temple. I, carefully moving, reached the edge of the gallery, where I had been before, and then I saw that in the center of the huge hall, on the site sits a man. His eyes were covered with heavy eyelids, it seemed like he was immersed in a deep sleep. It was an ancient old man, much older than his uncle. I quietly approached, and the old man, as if waiting for it, opened his eyes and said a deep, low voice:

\- I know who you are, young lady. You are Azula, the Princess of the Fire Nation, you have been banished by your father, the Fire Lord Ozai, and you must find the Avatar to restore your honor and return home.

"Yes, you are absolutely right," I said in surprise, " but how do you know all this and who you are?"

"I am guru Patik, and I am one hundred and fifty years old. I know many things of this world, and this knowledge is a heavy burden on my soul".

\- Please tell me, - I looked expectantly into the dark eyes of the old man, - can you tell me if I can find the Avatar?

The old man was silent for a long time and finally said: "You will find him, child. Your fate and the Avatar's fate are inextricably linked. Your roads will cross and the world will change forever."

After that, the old man closed his eyes and stood motionless. I also quietly withdrew, not wanting to interrupt his meditation. Turning around,I saw no one.

When I told my uncle about the meeting with the old man, he thought. After much thought, he said: "I did not know that guru Patik is still alive. But what was he doing here? As far as I know, he lives in the Eastern Temple of Air, in the Kingdom of the Earth. Niece, are you sure it was him?"Yes, but it seemed to me..."That this was not quite man? - uncle nodded comprehendingly. Guru Patik has the ability to separate his spirit at will from his corporeal shell and bring it back. He's one of the wisest people I've ever known. If he claims that the Avatar is still in this world, wherever he is, we will find him."

And so, all these years, we've been looking for an Avatar, but we never found one. But, as it may seem incredible, one fine morning, when our ship approached the settlement of the southern Water Tribe, I saw a bright column of light. This light was not like anything I had seen so far - dazzling white, it extended all the way to the sky, and uncle excitedly exclaimed: "Niece, I don't believe my eyes, but it's true! Avatar, it could only be him! No creature in the world can do such a thing! We found him, Azula!"

Shocked, I gave the order, and our ship headed for the shore.

Meeting with Destiny

Our ship dropped anchor off the shore. A settlement of the Southern Water Tribe - the house-Igloo made of snow and ice-was located not far from here, where excited residents, mostly women and children, poured out. Among the others, a young man of 15 years, with hair tied in a "wolf's tail"stood out. He, without the slightest fear looked right at us and swung a strange weapon.

\- Young man, let to know, that for weapons you hold in the hands of? - asked the uncle. Man, I thought, a little embarrassed, but quickly found and answered with a challenge in his voice: - It's a boomerang! I usually use it for hunting, but if necessary, I can use it in battle! I am the son of chief Hakoda, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe! What are you doing here, Fire Nation invaders? I'm the only man in the village, all the soldiers went to war with my father, but don't think I'm a coward! I will fight for our women, even if I have to die!

My uncle and I looked at each other. Uncle soothingly raised his hand and asked the guy: - Calm down, is worthy of Sokka. We didn't come here to fight. We learned that there is an Avatar nearby. The guy stared at us as if we were both crazy: - Who-who? What are you talking about? Me it looked, that in his the eyes of Hey, here's anxiety, and I asked directly: - answer me, That you known about Avatar? Where is he, how did he get here? My uncle and I saw a bright pillar of light just outside your village. It can only be an Avatar! Answer me or I'll make you! - Yes? Is that interesting? - guy ironically raised eyebrow. "I see your right hand is half missing fingers, how will you fight me?" In me the rage boiled, and I already wanted to teach a lesson impudent, but the uncle quietly put a hand to me on a shoulder. - It's Impolite to point out to a man his physical disabilities, the young man, - uncle shook his head disapprovingly. "Moreover, as you will know, my niece can fight perfectly with her left hand, and if necessary, I, the Imperial conqueror of fire, the Dragon of the West, will come to her aid. In that case, there won't be much left of your village. But I am sure that you will show the son of the leader prudence and give us the Avatar, and then no one will get hurt".

The Warrior looked at me doubtfully, pondered and blurted out: - You have nothing to do here! We have no Avatar, only women and children, civilians! Leave while you're safe! Then I broke down and with one precise movement of the left hand released a narrow stream of flame that was held a few inches from his face. Surprised, the guy dropped his boomerang, but then picked it up and tried to hurl at me, but uncle grabbed his arm and twisted it. The guy with the hate stared in my eyes, I did not look away.

Who knows how far our encounter would have gone if at this very moment a boy of 11 years old, wearing clothes of Air Nomads, completely bald, with a blue tattoo on his forehead in the form of an arrow, had not come forward. – I'm the Avatar, - he announced a resounding, but a child's voice. - Let my friend go, he's not to blame, he's just protecting his people. If you need an Avatar, I'm willing to give up if you promise not to hurt any of the residents. Uncle let go of Sokka's hand and replied, "Of course we promise we have the honor, and I give General iroh's word that none of the villagers will be harmed if you come with us voluntarily to the ship." We've been looking for you for a long time all over the world, and we finally found you". The boy nodded: - I'm ready to give you a hostage. He readily extended his hands, and the sailors put chains on his wrists. "Well, niece, we can go," my uncle began, turning to me, but suddenly he fell off, "Azula?"

I didn't reply. My attention was not focused on the Avatar, chained. I looked into all eyes at the girl of my age in a blue dress with thick brown hair, laid in a neat hairstyle with a blue crest at the top. Everything that was in her blue, deep, ocean-like eyes, read like a clear day: horror, rage, and hatred. In my own gaze, directed at her, were such strange feelings as amazement, delight and admiration for the power merged together. I never met such a beauty in my life, and my tongue just fell away, and I could only look straight into her eyes in silence. Girl shouted: - Aang! We save you! The Avatar looked back and answered: - Don't worry, Katara. I don't need help, I can do it myself! The sailors led him to the ship, and then she turned to me: - You! You almost hurt my brother! Sokka, are you okay? - she looked at the boy carefully. - All right, sister, - the guy firmly looked me in the eye. - Don't think you've won! We'll free Aang, whatever it takes. And girl added: - You answer for your invasion! And you, - she looked me in the eye and I, though with difficulty, but held her anger-filled glare, - we'll meet again, and you'll pay for that!

Our ship with the Avatar on board sailed off the shore, and I was still looking at this girl, and my heart was moving some strange feeling... A feeling that told me that our destinies are connected and that our paths will surely cross again...

"Follow your heart"

Well... Now, remembering all the events that have happened in recent months, I understand that everything has to lead to this meeting.

Avatar has escaped. Yeah, that's right, I missed him. I only blamed myself for that, although my uncle said that no one could keep the spirit of Peace, especially when his friends helped him. Aang ran away, using the magic of Air, and jumped off of the ship, and Sokka with Katara on the flying bison just in time picked him up, and fled. Since that escape, our pursuit has begun. Many events were happened: we got into a terrible storm and miraculously survived, was opposed by Admiral Zhao, whom the father sent to catch the Avatar. The Admiral succeeded, and I had to sneak into Pohai fortress and kidnap a little airbender, but only for the fact that he escaped from me again. However, I again had the opportunity to grab him, when Admiral Zhao went to war on the Northern Water Tribe, and with my uncle, who taight me fire-breath, and swam beneath the icy waters and went straight to the Oasis Spirits when the Avatar is in a meditative state was there. And here again I saw this girl, Katara - she fought with me, but I managed to capture the Avatar and go in the snowy tundra. There I would wait for certain death, if the friends of Avatar had not find us. The Avatar was released, and I was not abandoned, as suggested by Sokka, and took with them. I saw Zhao kill the Moon spirit, my uncle fight with him, and Princess Yui sacrificed her life, and the Moon spirit was reborn. The Avatar joined with the spirit of the Ocean, which destroyed the invasion force, including Zhao.

After that my uncle and I drifted on a raft to the South until we reached a small resort town in the North of the Earth Kingdom. Here we were caught by my brother. Zuko hasn't changed a bit during my exile, in his eyes and in words was rather cold context and carefully laid hatred. He made it clear that my father wanted me and my uncle to go back home. My uncle warned me and I pretended to come back. The brother's trap failed, we went into battle with him, and he cried out, "You've become smarter in these three years, sister! Dad just wants you to come home and never embarrass him again! He trusts me completely and sent me to catch the Avatar!"Then he sent a lightning in my direction, and if not the uncle, I'd be dead. Uncle redirected the lightning to the rock, and Zuko fell into the water. We had to run, we cut our hair and started hiding like refugees. We survived by collecting herbs and fruits, but after my uncle almost poisoned himself with white jade, I took a sortie, took a couple of swords and, disposed as a Blue Mask, took away a bag of food from the bands who robbed the locals. At the same time, I protected a little boy whose brother went to war, and he had no other relatives. Bandits accused him of theft, I stand up and began to fight. They turned out to be cowards, but there were four of them, they fought dirty, and I had to use fire magic to defeat them, right in front of the whole village. I left a dagger for the boy, which my uncle gave me.

We soin found the trail of the sky bisoni in the form of faded wool. Footprint led in an abandoned town, where Zuko and the Avatar stand against each other and chatting away comfortably. Seeing us, brother chuckled, " Oh, my, you again, Azu! You want to take an Avatar, fight me first!"We began to fight again, I as could opposed to the brother. The Avatar came to the aid of friends, Sokka, Katara and the little blind girl from the Earth Kingdom, Toph. We all, confronting the brother, drove Zuko in the corner, but he, contemptuously smiling, said: "Enemies and traitors are at the same time! Oh, I feel my defeat - there are six of you, and I am one. The Prince gives up!"He raised his hands above his head, and then make a swift movement and struck lightning to uncle! In the explosion that followed, the brother disappointed.

I desperately collected to my knees in front of my uncle and wept. Katara, seeing my weakness, came to the rescue, using its ability to healing. "Your uncle will recover in a couple of days, you may not worry about him, just change the bandage and give him a infusion of herbs," said the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, looking into my eyes, and her eyes warmed my soul, having penetrated to the heart. "Princess Katara, may I ask you to stay here tonight and look after my uncle?"I asked with hope. She nodded in surprise, said something to her friends, and they fly away on bison. At night we sat by the fire and kept my uncle's sleep. "He'll be better, I told you. So why did you really want me to stay?"- asked me Katara. It took me a lot of effort to say these words, but I gathered my courage and said: "Princess Katara, I want to talk to you about an important matter."Katara instantly responded:" Yes, you that, you're kidding me?! You followed us, tried to catch Aang, and now you want to talk to me?"I find the words, tried to say something about the fact that our meeting was destined by Fate, but Katara could not stand it and interrupted my incoherent stream of words: "Enough! Quickly tell me what you want from me! You probably want to take Aang, right? I will stop you!"I pulled myself together and respond: "Princess, from our first meeting at the South Pole, I can't stop thinking about you. There was not a single night when I didn't see you in my dreams."Katara stared at me in shock and said: "You know, I had a dream where you fall from the cliff into the abyss and call me for help. Do you want me to help you?"Here I gathered courage and, having blurted out: "I love you", kissed Katara. She stared me in the eyes in shock for a few seconds, then she gave me a kiss. "We are one, although we belong to different elements, but I always believe that a person should follow the voice of its heart", - with these words Katara took me by the shouders, and together we lay down on the ground by the fire. I tried to say something, but the water sorceress only whispered: "Talk – later, now - only you and me."We became one, and my brain shut off, giving way to a passionate desire...

A lesson

Finally we broke away from each other, and I told Katara my story. She listened attentively, without interrupting or asking questions, and when I was done, she said with tears in her eyes:

\- Poor girl! Your father crippled you and sent you on an impossible mission just to get rid of you, and your mother saved you from death and disappeared, and you don't even know where she is or if she's alive. What are you going to do now?

\- All I would like to do is go home, - I answered honestly. - But without the Avatar, it's impossible, and now, when I know you, I don't want to pursue you anymore. And even if it's hard for me, I can't go against you. I have to find my destiny, whatever it is.

Katara looked at me gratefully. She gently put her hand on my shoulder: "You will find it, just believe in yourself, no matter what.

We wanted to kiss again, but then suddenly out of the darkness came none other than my brother. With a grin on his lips looking at us, he strained:

-Well, well, sister, you are not wasting any time. What are you guys doing? Katara gave him full of resentment look. I got up, closed it myself, and asked coldly:

-What do you want, Zuko? You seriously wounded uncle, and if would not Katara, he could and die. I owe her a huge debt.

\- I always knew you had a thing for girls-all that talk you had with Ty Lee... By the way, she only thinks about getting you to see, - Zuko grimaced in disgust, and then grinned, - Of course, men don't need you.

\- I don't feel love for men, because I didn't see anything good from them: you always treated me as a lower being, and the father crippled me at all. The only one I respect and love - uncle: he will never leave me, he will help me find my destiny.

\- I'll catch the Avatar and take the throne from you! But besides, that pretty girl you're into will be mine too! Well, get out of the way, I want to have fun with her!

I have a lot of anger Inside me. I'm in the fighting stance: - Fight me first!

Zuko instant movement sent me into a ball of fire, I in turn parried the ball and sent it back. We fought, Katara looked with horror at us. At some point, I lost control, and I saw a lightning bolt on my brother's fingertips, ready to go off. "Here is my death" – I hink and prepared to die, but then Zuko yelled, and his hands started bleeding. Katara, trembling, angry and pale, stood, covering me, creating an ice shield. From the hands of her brother sticking a sharp piece of ice.

\- One move and you will die - Katara's voice was like the hiss of an Ice Viper. - Get out of here now, you bastard!

\- All right, now you've won, - shrieked Zuko. He melted the ice and shook a head at his bloody hand: - You will pay for it, no doubt. The hour will come and you will be on your knees begging me and I will possess you.

\- This will never happen! – Katara replies with angrily sparkled eyes.

\- Let's see, - brother looked at me. "As for you, Azu, I see you have chosen your path, the path of betrayal. You and your uncle will suffer the same fate as your miserable mother! Wih that, he turned and walked away.

\- She's your mother too! - I shouted, but brother, not looking back, only express cold laughing. Then I felt that I was losing consciousness, and the world faded away.

I woke up the morning. Katara was not there, and my injured in battle hand was neatly tied with a bandage. My uncle was sitting next to me, and when I opened my eyes, he asked me what happened. I told about how Katara saved his life, Zuko, and the fight. Uncle, after hearing my story, long silent and finally said:

\- Niece, I had to teach you two important techniques. When will happen your the next meeting with Zuko, you will be ready to answer. I nodded readily.

\- The fist technique is to send the enemy to a state close to death. Lightning enters the heel nerve and stops almost all energy flows in the body. All that keeps the affected life-slow movement of blood that supplies the heart. The only way to restore life is by removing the lightning.

\- How did you know this terrible reception, uncle? - I asked with reverent horror.

\- There were teachers, in its time will talk, - uncle waved away. - The main thing is that this reception will be very useful for you. The second technique is much more deadly: its consequences are fatal, and nothing will help the affected. Lightning is part of the enemy in the center of the forehead and striking through.

\- Do you really think that I will have to use these techniques against my brother? I can't do this, whatever he is!

\- You would have to do this, Azula, - gloomily said uncle. - Have to, because the next time Zuko gave you no mercy. He'll do anything for power. And now I'm going to show you these techniques, and we're going to hone them until you've mastered what's going to help you to survive.

We worked out the receptions all day until sunset. Finally uncle satisfactorily nodded:

\- Not bad, we will continue tomorrow, to consolidate your new skills. We had dinner, uncle went to bed, and I could not sleep for a long time, sitting by the fire and thinking about the Princess from the Southern Water Tribe, which gave me a second birth and hope for a new life.

Great city

it's been a while since that day, and my uncle decided that it was time for us to finally go to Ba Sing Se, where we can get lost among the crowd of refugees and start a new life. I had great doubts about this, but my uncle convinced me that this huge city is an ideal place for those who flee from the war, and I agreed.

We boarded the ferry, where became acquainted with a young man named Jet, who introduced himself and his friends Smellerbee and Longshot as Freedom Fighters. Jet hated the Fire Nation and fought against it by any means. But now, after meeting with Katara, when she and her friends did not allow him to destroy the settlement where the civilians from the Fire Nation lived, he decided to start a new life in Ba Sing Se. I wisely said nothing to the Jet, who we are and why we are heading into the city, and he decided that we are ordinary refugees. Uncle patted me on the shoulder approvingly.

When we arrived in the city, we had to draw up the documents, and only uncle's charm could melt the heart of the bureaucrat-official. We got the files under Lee and Mushi. Ba Sing Se struck me: my uncle told me how huge this city is, but only after seeing it with my own eyes, I realized its true size. The largest city of the Eath Kingdom extended to a vast territory of several tens of square kilometers, within its three rings - the Upper, Middle and Lower - lived several million inhabitants. Two huge walls, Outer and Inner, served as reliable protection from any attacks. Only one uncle managed to crush the Outer Wall, but now it was rebuilt and became even more impregnable.

We rented a small dormitory room and uncle went to look for a job. I stayed home to clean the room and make dinner. Uncle returned to the evening very satisfied and told that he found a work in tea-house "Jasmine Dragon." The next morning we went to the tea-house, where the owner took us to work as a tea master with a student. My uncle all at once began to turn out fine: he was preparing the most fragrant tea, the visitors were just delighted with him, and the owner increased his salary. For me, the main difficulty was to learn to wear tea trays with one left hand, but I quickly coped with it. Overall, life is slowly improving, the uncle was satisfied, and I have nothing else for myself to desire.

But that all changed one day when came Jet and seeing how uncle heats the tea, accused us that we are from Fire Nation. Things could have gone bad, but I defended my uncle and got into a fight with Jet. To avoid using Fire magic, I pulled out the paired swords I always had on me, and quickly disarmed the Jet with its metal hooks. At the scene were representatives of the local police, Dai Li, and took with him the troublemaker. What will happen?" – uncle asked the owner. "Nothing good," he replied, "anyone who falls into the hands of Dai Li, does not return the former, if at all returns. They have great power and prevent all talk of war inside the city walls." "So, the people of Ba Sing Se don't know that there is a war?"I asked in shock. The host nodded, " Yes, it is. The real power belongs to their leader Long Feng, the King of the earth Kuei performs only ceremonial functions, and everyone is satisfied with this state of affairs. So if you don't want trouble, don't get in their way." "So what will happen to this young man?" - asked the uncle. The master sighed:"As far as I know, Dai Li is able to influence the memory of a person - he forgets who he was and what he was doing before he got to them." My uncle and I were unable to say anything, so shocked by this horror.

Once late at night, when my uncle had already gone to bed, I went for a walk. Moving a little away from the main street, I noticed in the alley two agents of Dai Li, lively discussing something. I hid around the corner and overheard their conversation: they were talking about some secret place under lake Laogai, where there was a room in which they hid the flying bison of Avatar. At these words, I almost screamed, but restrained in time, and the agents, not suspecting anything, went on their business. I decided to follow them. Sneak and hide in the shadows, I followed them to the lake Laogai, where one of the agents with the help of earth magic opened a secret passage, and right in the middle of the water surface opened a passage in the form of a stone slab. I managed to follow them, and the stove was closed. We were in a strange place, illuminated by green crystals on the walls instead of torches. Apparently, it was the ancient catacombs, once part of the city, and now represents a real underground maze. Finally, after a long journey through the corridors, we came to the stone door leading to a large cave. The agents were not very good guards, and soon fell asleep. I wasted no time and stole the keys from one of them and opened the door. Behind her, chained, was Appa, the bison of the Avatar. How he was captured by Dai Li, it was unclear, but at this point I did not think about it. I released a huge beast, and then someone's hand lay on my shoulder. In fear I turned and saw uncle. "You did the right thing, Azula," uncle smiled and looked at me with pride, " and now let's get out of here." My uncle struck the wall with a lightning, and it formed a break. Immediately I heard screams, but we jumped on the back of the bison, and I remembered the team, said " Hip-hip!"and Appa flew out through the doorway.

We were not followed, and soon we got to the city where Appa was released. "How will he find his master?"I asked. The uncle only smiled: "There is a very strong bond between the master and his guardian beast that cannot be broken. He will find Aang, no doubt, and they are looking for him." We got home and went to bed. In my dream I saw Katara, who smiled at me gently and promised that we will meet again.

The Choiсе

My meeting with Katara really took place, but the events that accompanied it and followed turned out to be fatal.

My Uncle's skill in making tea has reached such heights that he was able to save money and buy the tea-house from the owner, in which we worked. My uncle was happy, I was happy for him, and everything was going perfectly for us: we did not stop from customers, we earned well, and my uncle was going to devote the rest of his life to his beloved business. All our plans collapsed in the day when we received an invitation to visit the Palace of the King of the Earth. My uncle said it was the greatest honor, and we have no right to refuse. I had a lot of doubts about this: honor is honor, but we should not forget about caution, because after we released the bison of the Avatar, we could find the Dai Li, and his invitation is nothing more than a trap to capture us. But uncle only waved his hand and reassured my suspicions, saying that we were quite careful. I remained at my opinion, but not to upset the uncle, agreed with him.

We went to the Royal Palace and stood still waiting at the throne. There was a dead silence, there was no sound, and I was wary, prepared for the worst. And it happened: steps were heard, and Zuko accompanied by Dai Li entered the hall. With a smile that made my blood run cold, my brother sat right on the throne of the King of the Earth and said: "Welcome to the Palace of the King of the Earth, dear guests. You've been wandering for a long time, and now you've finally come here under my eyes. It's time for you to rest from your travels." "Zuko!"- I stopped his rantings. - "How did you end up in the Palace?"Brother looked at me with a cold threat: "Elementary, my beloved sister: I, Mai and Ty Lee captured Avatar's friends, the warriors of Kyoshi, changed into their uniforms and ended up here. The rest is a matter of technique: I managed to win the loyalty of the Dai Li agents, who were previously led by Long Feng, and to overthrow the King of the Earth. Now the power in the city belongs to me, that is the Fire Nation, which I represent here." I have a horror breath, and the brother continued, addressing the Dai Li: "Escort guests to their rooms". Uncle said: "You probably think that I will follow you, as they say, voluntarily? I'm sorry to disappoint you."And then he released a huge stream of flames, grabbed my hand, and we ran through the palace corridors. Uncle managed to run to the nearest wall and break it. He jumped out and landed on the ground. I did not have time to follow him: I was chained by Dai Li, I could not move my hand or foot. Zuko with a mocking smile cast the agents: "Get my dear sister in the Crystal Catacombs". Then I got hit on the head and lost consciousness.

Woke up I in already familiar place, in a cave with green crystals. Imagine my surprise when next to him I saw Katara! "Katara!" - I exclaimed. "Azula!"- my Princess cried, and we hugged. "So, so, what a touching meeting", - there was a cold mocking voice, and I turned around and saw Zuko. "I was waiting for you to wake up. Bring him in!"Entered the Dai Li agents, leading the uncle in chains. "Well, now we're all here, "Zuko nodded in satisfaction and said to me," sister, I know we've had our differences, but now I want to make you an offer you can't refuse..."Uncle shouted: "Azula, whatever he offers you, don't agree!"Shut up, uncle, let my sister finally make an informed choice, "Zuko looked me straight in the eyes and said," I want you to come home, sister. The father's power is not as strong as he wants to think, the day of the Black Sun will come soon, and we are all one family and should support each other. If you help me now, the father will forgive you, and you will return your honor. Believe me, I am completely sincere." I looked at my uncle, at Katara and made a decision: "I agree." Uncle turned away in despair, Katara looked at me with horror and exclaimed: "I thought you had changed!"Yes, that's right!"I said, and Zuko patted me approvingly on the shoulder, ordering to remove my chains. Then there was a fight: my brother and I fought against Katara, then came the Avatar, but to defeat us with the agents of Dai Li they failed. And then I used a technique which uncle taught me, and struck the Avatar with lightning at the heel. He fell down. Katara burst into tears, Zuko ordered to chain them up and throw them into the cell...

Later I went to Katara. "Why are you here?"she shouted with anger and fury. "You killed Aang, and I will never forgive you!"Listen to me, Katara, "I put in my voice as much confidence as possible,"I had to do this: if I had not done this, Zuko would have killed you both." "What do you mean?"Katara looked me in the eyes in amazement. "Aang is not dead: I applied to him the technique that my uncle taught me - it does not kill, but only paralyzes for a long time." "What will happen to us now?"You will go to the Fire Nation as prisoners, but I will not leave you and will not let anyone offend you," I looked bitterly into Katara's eyes full of tears and kissed her without holding back. She answered, and we merged together. A voice came from the corner of the camera: "Hey, girls, can you take me third?"I turned around and saw Jet. "How did you get here?""Just like you - your brother made a grab for me" - sadly handed Fighter for Freedom. "Will you help us if I set you free?"Jet nodded eagerly. "You will give the friends of Avatar that he and Katara were captured, and try again not to fall into the clutches of the Dai Li". Jet agreed, and then I shouted: "Security, the prisoner attacked me, help!" In the camera ran two agents, I paralyzing them with lightning, and Jet stabbed bothbof them with his curved swords. "Why did you do that?"I looked at the dead bodies in horror. "So as not to arouse suspicion. I ran, and you could not stop me", - with these words Jet stunned me, and I lost consciousness.

Against the war

The first thing I saw when I woke up was my friend Ty Lee's face. The usual restraint and emotionlessness on it have now been replaced by genuine concern and genuine joy at the same time. "Azula!" – Ty Lee sreamed as I opened my eyes and hugged me so tightly that my bones crunched. "How I've longed for you, finally we're together again!"at these words the face of a friend lit up with a smile, the like of which I never she ever saw. I was a bit shocked by this wild expression of feelings, more peculiar to Mai, but found the strength and said with gratitude: "Ty Lee, dear, I'm also so happy to see you again, we were separated three years ago, and during this time so much has happened..."Ty Lee interrupted me – "You need to rest and recover from the attack, you're still too weak."After the attack?"and then I remembered all preceding events, and asked, "did they catch the attacker?"No, he managed to escape. Zuko ordered to find him, but Dai Li did not succeed."Ty Lee spread her hands. "So, Jet managed to slip away and pass my message to the Avatar's friends," I chuckled, and Ty Lee threw up her hands, "you're in a better mood, it's a good sign, so you'll get better soon, and we'll go home!"I'm much better now, and it's all thanks to you, my friend, "I patted Ty Lee on the shoulder, and she shined,"I'll go tell Zuko you're getting better." Came Mai and chirped how happy she is to see me again, what a great thing I have done that slew the Avatar and reconciled with his brother, and now everything will be fine. I nodded, marveling at myself, how acrobat is loyal and true to Zuko as admires him and loves everything he does, while ignoring his cruelty. Finally, the flow of words at Mai dried up, and she finished: "I always believed in you, Azula, you were wrong before, but now you have made the right decision, and I am sure that the Fire Lord will forgive you, and you will again become the heir! Welcome back, my friend!- Mai gave me the broadest smile and ran away.

Remembering and analyzing what happened, I realized bitterly that my uncle expects prison for treason, and also Katara and Aang are prisoners. When we already returned home on a ship, I asked Zuko, what will be with prisoners, when the Avatar will awaken. "I think their fate will be decided by the father, and you will have to do his will, no matter how you find it difficult," the brother is not without malice looked at me. I exploded: "My relationship with Katara does not concern you!"They're matter, Azu! She's an enemy and a prisoner, and I can do whatever I want with her!"I knew what he was hinting at, and I shouted: "I won't let you touch her!"The brother just laughed: "You know I always get what I want, and she'll be mine - on her own will or against her". I did not answer anything, but I swore to myself that I would not allow Zuko to carry out his plan, no matter what it cost me.

Finally our ship entered his native harbor. We were expected to receive an enthusiastic reception as the conquerors BA sing Se, and his father publicly announced that he forgives me, provided that when the Avatar wakes up, I will have to fight with him. So I will prove my loyalty and devotion to the Fire Nation. "And if I fail, then?"I asked my father in private. He only waved his hand: "Nothing terrible, for people importantly the very spectacle, not what it will end. Avatar I'll sharpen forever in a maximum-security prison, just like your uncle-traitor." "What will happen to Katara?"Father indifferently shrugged his shoulders:"She will be executed."I'm terrified, fell on my knees before the father: "No, father, don't do that! She is the daughter of a chief of the South Water Tribe, and the they will go to war with us! She should be in jail, too!"Father shook his head in surprise: " Are you that concerned about her fate? However, as you wish, you and Zuko took her prisoner, and you decide her fate." I nodded gratefully to my father. Then there was a military Council, where I as the legitimate heir sat on the right hand of his father, Zuko-on the left. The Council discussed the defense of the capital on the day of the Black Sun, which should come in three weeks. It was taken into account that the enemies will try to free the Avatar, he wakes up by that time or not. The plan was flawless, and the enemies had to suffer an inevitable defeat. At the end of the Council we talked about the Comet of Sozin, which was expected by the end of the summer. On this day the power of magic of all the People of the Fire increased a hundred times, and the father plans to burn down the Earth Kingdom, ending with our main threat. All agreed, including Zuko and I, expressed their unanimous approval of this plan.

After the Council, I staggered to my feet to my room, but I couldn't sleep. I was terrified and desperate of this inhuman plan, which I could not prevent. And then I saw on the table rolled into a tube note, clearly written by uncle's hand: "Niece, you have to find out the truth about his great-grandfather Sozin. Find his memories in the Dragon Bone Catacombs." I snuck into this place where all the scrolls of the history of the Fire Nation were kept. After a long search, I found Sozin's memories, which struck me to the depths of my soul. I learned that in my youth my great-grandfather and future Avatar Roku were great friends and swore that nothing would ever destroy their friendship. But everything changed when Sozin decided to start a war to make the rule of the Fire Nation worldwide. Roku spoke sharply against and declared, that he, as the Avatar, will him to confront and, if will require, will stop, even if he will have to kill his best friend. The Roku's rage was so terrible that Sozin for some time was forced to postpone his plan. In one black night on the island, where lived Roku with his family, there was a terrible eruption of the volcano. All residents, including the family of Roku, were evacuated, and he himself remained to fight the volcano. His friend Sozin came to help him, but together they failed to stop the eruption. And here Sozin made a terrible decision and left his friend Roku to die. After the death of the Avatar, no one could prevent it from carrying out its horrific plan to destroy the Air Nomads, because the next Avatar would be born in their nation. But despite the success, the main goal of Sozin has not reached - the Avatar has escaped, and the rest of his life, Sozin sought worldwide "This, the greatest threat to the Fire Nation". After reading the scroll, I immediately went to prison to my uncle. Uncle explained that Avatar Roku is my great-grandfather on my mother's side, and I must atone for Sozin's guilt and help the current Avatar stop the war. With these words, my uncle gave me a ceremonial red-gold crown. "It is yours by right, it was given to me by your mother before she was banished. Only a true Princess of the Fire Nation is worthy to wear it." "Uncle, what should I do? How can I help Avatar's friends free him? The Council decided to defend the capital on the day of the Black Sun, and they will inevitably fall into the trap..."Uncle reassuringly raised his hand:" I have my own people in the guard, otherwise how could I pass you a note? I have learned that the Avatar's friends are now in the Fire Nation and are preparing forces to free him. All we have to do is give them the details of the plan and that they have to be prepared for what they will be waiting for. I know the generals who made this plan, and will be able to identify its weaknesses." "And we will be able to save Katara and Aang to escape?"I asked with hope. Uncle smiled, "Yes, niece, but let Katara knows nothing about it until the time comes". I remembered Zuko and shuddered...

The day of the Black Sun

Three weeks flew by as one day. I visited Katara in prison to support and reassure her. The Avatar never woke up, and she was desperate for her powerlessness. I told you that not all lost, and I promised that the day of the Black Sun would solve everything.

And now, the day has finally come. We prepared in advance: my uncle through a familiar guard Ming gave a message to friends of the Avatar, in which weaknesses were identified in the defense of the capital, so that the invasion forces could break right to the Palace. Our task was to free Aang and Katara and escape by joining their allies.

On that day I got up early in the morning to think it over. I wrote a letter to Ty Lee: "My Dear! I know how hard this will be for you to read it, but I have to leave you again. Duty obliges me to join the Avatar. He is the only hope of ending a war that will destroy our people and the rest of the world. I hope you understand me. Your friend Azula."Leaving a letter on the table by the bed, I looked out the window and saw that the invasion forces are already fighting with the defenders of the city. "So," I thought, " the Eclipse is coming soon, and I have one important thing to do."

I went to the secret room where my father was. At the sight of me the eyebrows of the Fire Lord frowned with displeasure. "Why aren't you with Zuko, daughter? Why don't you protect the capital from barbarians?"I took out my pair swords and put them in front of me. "What you allow yourself...!" - father's voice trembled with rage. "You'll listen to me, here and now," the steel rang in my voice. "I always thought that the Fire Nation is the greatest, most worthy and respected nation in the world. So written in textbooks, so say the Sages of Fire, this is our ideology. An ideology of superiority and domination that allows cruelty, violence and discrimination to be applied to all who do not recognize our power. When I traveled with my uncle around the world in search of an Avatar, I saw many people from different nations, with different traditions, history and culture. They live in peace and respect with their neighbours and do not seek to impose their will on them. From conversations with them, I realized that the world saw from our people only cruelty, the desire to impose their own rules and their way of life against the will of ordinary people who have the right to determine their own destiny. As long as we treat other people as backward, inferior, and savage, we can never defeat them because they have what we lack: faith in goodness, justice, and the willingness to fight to the end for their identity and independence. This war lasted for too long and to help to finish it, I, along with uncle from that day go to the side of the Avatar, on the side of Peace and Good!"

Ozai laughed icily: "What a touching speech! Yes, Azula, you have learned nothing, and even my lesson has not turned you from the influence of my pitiful brother." "Now I understand why Zuko treats me like this," I said bitterly. "You've always envied the uncle and despised him, and my brother is just a copy of you." "Shut up, traitress!"my father's voice a thunderous roar swept through the hall. "You're not worth the little finger of my son, the true heir to the Dragon Throne." "Yes," I chuckled, showing my father my right hand, " you thought you had robbed me of my magical abilities, but I will prove to you that you did not!"With these words, I released a lightning bolt from the fingers of my left hand. Father, shocked, stared at me. "So, it was you after all! You killed the Avatar! I thought Zuko did it, but he nobly gave it to you!"Yes, I did, and if it was Zuko, the Avatar would already be dead. But he wakes up, because this technique was taught to me by uncle, and he does not kill, but only paralyzes. Another technique is mortal, and I have it perfectly." "Since you've turned out to be an absolute traitress, why don't you kill me? It's an Eclipse, I have no power, and you have swords." "Killing you is not my fate, but the fate of the Avatar. Who knows, maybe he will stop you in another way, which I would very much like, because, no matter what, you are my father." "And I don't consider you my daughter!"- shouted Ozai. The Eclipse at that moment was over, and he released a lightning bolt in my direction. I reflected the blow, and the lightning ricocheted into the wall right above my father's head.

I jumped out of the room and ran to Katara's camera. Before I reached her, I heard screams and crying, and to my horror, I saw Zuko bending over Katara. Brother was naked, Katara too, and I instantly realized what had happened. "Bastard! You still have carried out your vile intention!"Yes," Zuko grinned disgustingly, " I ordered the guards to leave to question the prisoner, and took advantage of the Eclipse when she was powerless and unable to resist me." "You'll pay for that!"Katara's voice trembled with anger, pain and humiliation. I, beside myself with rage, shouted: "Out of the way, Zuko, or, I swear, I will kill you!"Wow, my mumbly sister has finally shown some character! What are you gonna do to me?"Instead of answering, I released the lightning, which flew quite close to the head of Zuko and scorched his hair. My brother looked at me indignantly, "How dare you..."Yes, I dared, and I'm taking Katara and Aang right now!"You're not going anywhere, traitress!"Zuko growled like a wounded tiger and wanted to let the lightning strike me, but then a wall of fire grew between us and an uncle appeared. Throwing the Avatar on his shoulder, he shouted: "Azula, go!"I grabbed the hands of Katara, throwing on her clothes, and the uncle was struck by lightning in the wall. There was a terrible crash, and it fell apart. We jumped into the opening and found ourselves outside. Defenders of the capital pushed the invasion forces, pressing them to the sea and destroying their ships from war balloons. But my view focused only on one object - a flying bison. Appa was here, and on it - Sokka, Toph and other friends of Avatar. We took advantage of the general chaos and climbed on it, Sokka shouted: "Hip-hip!", Apoa soared high into the sky, and soon the capital disappeared from sight. "Azula, Iroh, you saved us," Katara smiled to us with a trembling smile. I did not have time to answer, because at this very moment Aang woke up, and patted his eyes, said as if nothing had happened: "Where am I? What happened, guys?"

The best inside us

Finally we got to the Western Air Temple. Katara told Aang about everything that happened while he was unconscious. He didn't believe it at first, but when I told the story of Sozin and Avatar Roku, and that I wanted to help to end the war, Aang smiled broadly and said, "I believe you, Azula! You and Iroh saved Katara and me, and now you're on our team!"Uncle said: "Avatar Aang, to stop my brother, you must perform the magic of Fire, and no one can teach the essence of it better than the Warriors of the Sun. "Who's that? Never heard of such." "Few people know about them," uncle chuckled. "Once they were custodians of the secrets of Fire magic and used almost more authority than the Sages of the Fire. But after Sozin had discovered the dragon hunt, The sun Warriors had to disappear. People have almost forgotten about them, now there are only ruins of their city, but I know for sure that their people still exist." "How do you know that?"Aang asked in bewilderment. "When I traveled to different lands after Lu Ten's death, I visited their city, and they revealed all the secrets of Fire magic to me. I swore not to reveal their secret to anyone, but I think they will make an exception for you." "I agree! When do we leave?"The sooner the better!"uncle beamed. "So, it's decided," said Sokka. "Aang and Iroh go to the Warriors of the Sun, and when you return, I will go to free father and Suki from "Boiling rock". Everyone stared at him. Katara exclaimed, "Sokka, it's insane!"No, sister, don't argue with me, I've made a decision and won't change it!"I liked the stubbornness and determination of Sokka, and I volunteered to help him.

The next morning, Aang and uncle flew off on Appa. They were away all day and returned the next morning. Aang was in full delighted: he learned, that the real the essence of the magic of Fire is life and creation, and not only death and destruction. And he and uncle saw a real teachers of Fire magic - the last of the dragons Run and Shao, who was rescued by the Warriors of the Sun. Aang even mastered the technique of "Dancing dragon", which uncle had learned earlier. "It's great, but how does it help in the fight with Ozai?- Sokka raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Decent Sokka," the uncle said impressively," it is an ancient Fire magic that almost no one owns, and its power far surpasses conventional combat techniques." "Well, if so, then your niece and I will be on our way immediately." I supported Sokka. That evening we flew to Appa, and the next day we reached the Boiling rock prison. It was located in the crater of the volcano on a small island, surrounded on all sides by boiling water. The most important task - to get inside - we were able to perform quite easily: we attacked two guards, who went away from their, and changed into their uniforms. No one suspected anything, and we were able to walk unrecognized in prison. From the conversations of the guards, we soon found out in which cell the warriors of the Water and the Earth are held, taken prisoners during the siege of the capital. Sokka got him sent there, and there he found his father, the chief Hakoda, and his girlfriend Suki. An escape plan was drawn up and the next day a riot started in the prison. Everything was going well, but then I somehow opened and thrown into the camera. I was approached by a hooded man, and what a surprise it was when it turned out that it was Ty Lee! "How did you know I was here and what are you doing here?"I asked in amazement. "My uncle is the warden, stupid," Ty Lee's voice was icy. "Your brother. He knew in advance that you would come here and prepared a trap." "Ty Lee, I'm sorry, but I had to do this, it's my duty." "Your duty? And you thought what would happen to me? Why didn't you tell me? I would have followed you anywhere! But no, you just left me a letter!"Ty Lee, I don't understand...""Now you'll understand", - with these words a friend came up and kissed me. The kiss was long and passionate, I almost suffocated. Finally, Ty Lee pulled away from me and said in a hoarse voice: "I love you, Azula. I realized that a few years ago. I will go with you and help you in everything, even if it means betrayal." I stared at her in shock, but Ty Lee brought me out of my stupor by yelling, "Run, Azula!"We ran out to the site, where on the ropes over the lake gondolas departed. Sokka with his father, Suki and several warriors took one of the gondolas. They took Warden himself hostage. Ty Lee shouted, "Immediately release my uncle!"She threw their sparkling knives, and they, frightened, released Worden. Then there was Zuko and Mai. "Well, Ty Lee, you're holding them. Take the rebels and throw them in the darkest cell. And you, sister, this time you will not leave," Zuko prepared to release the lightning, but Ty Lee stood in his way. "I love Azula and not fear you!" "Traitress! You dared to turn against me! You die first!"But he didn't have time to do anything, because at this moment, to my astonishment, Mai, always loyal to Zuko, attacked him from behind, applying a chi block and blocking his magic. Zuko, paralyzed, collapsed. "Run, Ty Lee! I'll take care of everything!" - the Warden shouted. I, Ty Lee and Mai jumped into the gondola to the others and successfully crossed the lake. Escape was successful.

Revenge or forgiveness?

When we returned to the Western Air Temple, everyone rejoiced at the successful implementation of the Sokka plan. A small feast was arranged in honor of the liberation of the leader Hakoda and Suki. I asked Mai why she went against Zuko. Mai replied very seriously, "Ty Lee protected you, and I protected her. I've always convinced myself that there was something good about Zuko, but today, when he tried to kill you, I saw his aura: completely black with red shades. There is too little good in him, he will stop at nothing for the sake of power. So I supported you, you're my friend." I hugged Mai with tears in my eyes. Later I talked to Ty Lee. I persuaded her not to risk herself in the coming decisive battle on the day of Sozin's Comet, and the friend reluctantly agreed. "But when it's over, we'll clarify our relationships," Ty Lee asked me insistently. I promised her to do it, thinking about myself, what will happen next with me and with Katara.

While the others were resting, I noticed that Katara is not around. She sat on the side of the fire, leaning against the rock, looking at the stars. "What is it, Katara?"I asked. My Princess looked at me with her eyes as deep as the ocean, and instead of answering, she hugged me. I hugged her back, and realized that Katara was crying. "What happened? Are you worried about what my brother did to you? Or is it something else?""The fact, - Katara, stammering and choking on tears, trying to find the words - the fact that you helped Sokka to release dad from jail, and I'm very grateful for that. I remembered my mother. She was killed." I looked at Katara in shock and listened to her story about how one day, when she was only five years old, on a black day, soldiers of the Fire Nation came to their village. Sokka with his father and other warriors fought with them and repulsed the attack. Katara was with her mother in the igloo. And suddenly a man in the commander's uniform came in. He demanded that Katara come out. Mom reassured her, saying that everything would be fine. Katara came out and overheard the conversation. "I'm sent here to find the last water magician in your tribe," the man said. "If I tell you it's me, will your warriors leave the village alone?"Then Katara remembered only a flash of flame. "I thought he would take my mother prisoner, but he killed her! I see this nightmare every night..."- Katara again burst into tears. Here licked Sokka. "Katara said that her mom was killed by a commander. Sokka, do you remember what was depicted on the uniform of those soldiers?"Sokka strained his memory: "I think two black crow wings". "All clear. This is the emblem of the Southern Invaders. Katara, I will help you to find your mother's killer." Katara stopped crying: "Azula, but how do we find them?" "Uncle told me that they usually go on their ships in the Bay area Whale Tail, almost on the border with the Southern Water Tribe."

The next day, Katara and I flew up to the Bay area Whale Tail and reached it in the evening. We were dressed in a black camouflage uniform and covered up half of the face. We snuck onto the ship and entered the captain's cabin. Seeing us, he wanted to call for help, but before he could - I put swords to his throat and took off his helmet. "This is he, Katara?"Katara looked the man in the face and asked: " Do you remember me? I am the daughter of a woman from the Southern Water Tribe that you killed." The man looked into Katara's eyes with horror and finally said: "No, I swear, I did not do it! I am a man of honor and would not execute such a criminal order! You're looking for commander Yan Ro, he was before me, and now he's retired." "Where he lives?"- demanded Katara. "Not far from here, on an island near the Bay." The next morning we went to that place. At the market, we learned that Yan Ro lives alone with his mother in a small house on the side of the mountain and comes here every day to buy food. We lay low and waited, and in the evening the old man came to the market, and the seller called him by name. "There's that monster!"- whispered Katara. We followed him behind the scenes. The old man constantly looked around and finally stopped in the middle of the road: "Immediately come out, whoever you are! No one's following me!"Katara and I went out from behind the bushes. I released a pillar of fire, and Katara created a sharp ice needles, sending them straight at the man. He said in horror: "Who are you?" "I am a girl from the Southern Tribe of Water, in which you killed my mother!"The old man threw down the food basket and threw himself on his knees in front of us: "Yes, I remember you! I did a terrible thing, I shouldn't have followed that order..."But you did it, didn't you?"I asked coldly. "Yes, if I could only go back that day, I wouldn't. But... - then his face appeared simultaneously pathetic and vile smile, "you can kill my mother. That's fair! Don't kill me!"Katara looked with disgust at the pathetic creature writhing in the dirt in front of us. "You're not a commander, you're just an unworthy bastard!" - I shouted with anger. Katara, you can do with him what you want."You're really a monster, and I hate you. But I'm not a murderer," Katara made a motion with her hand, and ice needles, ready to pierce the old man, disappeared. "Live and take care of your mother." With those words, Katara turned to the old man back, I followed her. Later, as we were flying back, I asked, "Why did you spare him?"Katara replied with a heavy sigh, "I just wanted to see his face. He's so pathetic, he doesn't deserve to die so easily. No, he'll remember our meeting for the rest of his life. He'll have the same nightmares as me at night. In fact, if I had killed him, I would have been no better than him and made his mother miserable. Aang told me that killing wasn't the solution, and I listened to him. But I will never forget or forgive this monster anyway." "Aang is right, of course, but what will he do when he had to stop my father?"Katara replied, "He is the Avatar and who knows, maybe he will stop Ozai without killing him. What are you gonna do when you have to go up against your brother?"I didn't find what to answer...

Own destiny

Well, here's my story nearing its completion. It is hard for me to remember those events, so I will only briefly convey their essence.

I told about father's plan to destroy The Earth's Kingdom, and when the day of Sozin's Comet came, Aang, having thoroughly trained in Fire magic, went to battle with him. Sokka, Toph and Suki had to stop the war balloons, uncle together with members of the Order of the White Lotus went to release Ba Sing Se. I and Katara flew to Appa in the capital to stop the coronation of Zuko, whose father left to his place. We made it just in time, and I claimed my rights to the throne. Zuko responded, that only Agni Kai can solve this question. I agreed, and our fight began. If it wasn't for my training with uncle, I would have died right away. Zuko's attacks were devastatingly accurate, but I responded with my own to each of his attacks, and it could last for who knows how long, until then... While Zuko sent a lightning bolt right in Katara! I instantly closed my beloved and took the hit. Darkness came.

When I woke up in the hospital bed, the first thing I saw were my Princess's beautiful blue eyes. Katara said that she used Water magic managed to catch Zuko in a trap and chained. She saved me with the help of sacred water from the Oasis of Spirits. "I had saved Aang, and you saved me," only I could pronounce, and we merged into one long and passionate kiss, and then spent the night together. Katara ordered no one to disturb us. We could not tear ourselves away from each other, but at dawn Katara said sadly: "Azula, we can not be together. We both have people who love us - I have Aang and you have Ty Lee". I nodded. "I understand everything, Katara. But we're still friends, right? Will you come and see me?"Katara smiled, "Well, of course! You're now going to be the Mistress of Fire, Aang won, and the war is over! You will restore peace with him and everything will be fine! Only this..." "What, Katara?" She put her hand on her stomach. "After what Zuko did to me... It didn't go unnoticed. When I chained him up and saved you, I fainted. When I woke up, the doctor told me I was going to have a baby." "What are we going to do? Aang can't know about this, right?" "No, he shouldn't," Katara sighed bitterly and looked away. "I don't want him to suffer. Let's do this: when the time comes, I'll come to you, give birth to a child, and you adopted him by yourself." "Katara, I promise I will raise your child as my own," I swore, and Katara hugged me.

That's what happened. When the baby was born, it was a girl with amazing eyes: one was golden, and the other was piercing blue. Katara gave me the girl (we called her Kaya, in honor of the mother of the Katara), and I, along with Ty Lee and Mai, brought her up like a real Princess of the Fire Nation. As for my father, he was imprisoned in the same prison where the uncle used to sit. Avatar Aang permanently stripped him of his magic, and he was no longer in danger. Zuko, having lost power, pretty much damaged in the mind, and was put in a hospital on the island near the capital. Everything was going very well, Aang and I restored peace and began to build a new city, which, according to the idea of the Avatar, will have to unite all Nations.

Seventeen years have passed since then. That's where the terrible thing happened. One evening I was sitting at a table studying documents. Kaya sat beside me reading with me. My daughter received an excellent education and, as a future heiress, wanted to delve into all matters relating to the government. Suddenly, a guard burst into the chamber :"Your Majesty...!"But he didn't have time to say anything - lightning flashed and he fell dead. Zuko came In. "You thought you got rid of me forever, didn't you? My men helped me escape. Yes, don't be surprised if not all are thankful to you that you betrayed the country and bowed before the Avatar. All these years I've waited for this day when I can finally kill you." I threw myself on my knees in front of him: "Zuko, please let my daughter out! She mustn't see this!"Zuko burst out mad laughing:" Your daughter? Who are you trying to fool? Girl, you know who I am?"he said to Kaya. I raised my hand in protest and closed the girl. And in this moment, Zuko had used the same technique as his father many years ago. I was horrified to see that the fingers on my left hand burned to half. I fainted.

"Mom, mom!" Loud cries brought me out of oblivion. Kaya was sitting next to me, her colorful eyes filled with tears. "I killed him, mother!"I looked behind her and saw Zuko lying completely still. "Kaya, what technique did you use?""The one that paralyzes, or...""Second," the Kaya absolutely confident nodded. "I could not do otherwise: he said he would gather his supporters, kill you and seize power. He also said that you weren't my real mother, that my aunt Katara gave birth to me, and that he was my father. He already wanted to flee, but here I has derailed the lightning and..." - she helplessly pointed at the body and cried. "Kaya, what he said is true. You shouldn't regret what you did: you protected me and yourself." "But how did I happen to be Katara's daughter?" "It happened, my dear: Zuko took Katara by force, against her will. She left you to me so she wouldn't hurt her husband, the Avatar." "I don't care," Kaya looked me in the eyes. "You raised me, and you're my mother."

The next morning came Katara and Aang. I was lying in bed not even able to greet them, because I now didn't have half of the fingers on both hands. Aang said a friend of his could make artificial prosthetic hands for me. Kaya left with Katara, they had a lot to talk about. I closed my eyes. And then I heard a mother and a painfully familiar voice: "Azula!"I opened my eyes and saw Ty Lee and my mother. "Lady Ursa, here is your daughter. Finally you came back," – Ty Lee's voice was both respectful and judgmental. "Lady Ty Lee, let me be alone with my daughter." Ty Lee nodded, and with a reassuring look in my eyes, she walked out of the room. "Mom, where have you been? I thought you were dead..." "I was ashamed, Azula. I saved your life, then... But at what cost? You're disabled, Zuko's dead..." "Mom, believe me, he deserved it. He loved nothing more than power. I could not stop him, I have never had enough strength, but Katara, and now Kaya - could. She is the real daughter of Katara, and she took revenge for her mother and for me." My mother said, "Can you ever forgive me for what I've doomed you to? I should have taken you with me years ago..."No, mom, you did the right thing. I wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for you, uncle Iroh and Katara." Mom's face lit up with a smile: "Yes, you're right. But I want to remind you of my words, "Never forget who you are." You have always been strong, Azula, and this power has helped you to overcome everything." I smiled gratefully and hugged my mother tightly.

The End


End file.
